


Christmas Kisses and Sugar Plums

by Sharknadoslut



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Bucky barnes x reader - Freeform, Domestic Avengers, F/M, James Barnes - Freeform, Sebastian Stan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharknadoslut/pseuds/Sharknadoslut
Summary: Bucky goes to the reader’s apartment on Christmas morning





	Christmas Kisses and Sugar Plums

“Merry Christmas, Buck!” 

Opening the front door of your quaint apartment you allowed the taller man to enter your home.

“Merry Christmas, beautiful.” 

Once the door was closed and carefully locked the two of you joined in a sweet loving embrace. With your arms around his neck you placed a simple kiss on his unshaven face. “You’re late.” You teased, allowing your fingers to lace in the back of his chestnut hair. “I was beginning to think you were coming at all.”

Bucky cocked an amused brow, a smile tugging on the edges of his lip. “You know I’d never leave you hanging..I decided to sleep in a little bit,” He kissed the top of your head, lingering for a moment longer to inhale your scent. “I figured a sweet darling such as yourself would be more forgiving with an old man like me.”

“Oh shush,” You chortled, withdrawing your arms from his neck. Taking his hand you looked up at him for a brief moment. Though you had only been dating, if you would even call it dating, for a short time now you felt yourself falling for James Barnes with all your heart. You craved his touch. Even now, as you held his calloused hand, ruined from years of all the fighting, all you could take away was the warmth of his skin.

“Wait minute,” The brunet man interrupted, sniffing the air curiously. “Do I smell something sweet?” 

“What you smell is the Plum Pie I’ve baked for you.” Giggling, you pulled him by the arm into the living room and gestured for him to sit on the couch. “Which, has been sitting out to cool for 15 minutes now.” You crossed your arms and gave him a lecturing look, complimented by a silly smile to let him know you were only joking. “If you had been on time, Mister, then it would have been fresh out the oven.”

“Plum pie?” Bucky repeated, an excited grin taking over his face. “How sweet!”

“I hoped you’d think as much” You turned around, about to walk over to the kitchen. “Let me just grab you a sli-” You stopped mid-sentence when the playful James Barnes took a firm hold of your hand, giving it a loving squeeze before pulling you down into his lap.

“Now.. I am sure that pie is going to be delicious, sweetheart..” The man gently cupped your cheek with left hand before putting his metal arm on your knee, giving it a soft loving squeeze. Looking into his blue eyes you couldn’t help but to smile, his eyes were so expressive and beautiful. They easily made you melt. “Truthfully, I could go for something even sweeter than plum pie.”

His thumb lightly stroked your cheek as he leaned in, placing his forehead on yours. Leaning into his chest your body relaxed to his warm embrace. “Is that so?” Reaching to his neck you fiddled with the first button on his shirt, making him smirk. 

“Yes ma’am.” Bucky chuckled before placing a soft kiss on your lips. “Something much much sweeter..” He whispered in a sultry voice, starting a trail of kisses down your jawline that lead to your collar bone. Extending your neck to give his access you let out a slight moan, unable to deny the smooth man of what he wanted. 

“Oh, and what makes you think I have anything sweet to give you, Buck?”

“Hmm~?” He chimed, letting his metal hand slide up your knee and onto your inner thigh. “Oh, just a hunch, darling.”


End file.
